A Broken Heart
by DkzDiva
Summary: Gabriella breaks up with Troy because she has heard he has cheated on her. She finds out she's pregnant and tries to tell Troy but he won't listen. What happens when they meet about 3 years later? Troyella - Oneshot.


A Broken heart

It had been 3 years since I last saw him. The love of my life Troy Bolton. But why did I still love him? He broke my heart for crying out loud. He cheated on me leaving me all alone. The day I broke up with him, was the worst day of my life, but I had to get it over with. I didn't want to be with a guy that wasn't faithful.

_I was walking to Troy's locker trying to hide my tears from people that walked by. I was met by the most beautiful blue eyes on earth, but soon they wouldn't be looking at me the way they did right now._

"_Hey beauty" It was Troy's sweet voice talking to me._

"_Hey" I said looking down._

"_Is something wrong babe?" I could hear in his voice he was concerned about me._

"_Yes there is, Troy we have to break up"_

"_What? No? What are you talking about? Why?" A lot of words came out of his mouth but I wasn't sure he even knew what he was saying._

"_It's the best, I know what you have done" tears ran down my cheeks._

"_What are you talking about? I haven't done anything"_

"_I think you know it better than me" I looked in to his eyes one last time, before I left. They were full of tears and they were all because of me. I ran away, I ran all I could. Until I had to stop up, and catch my breath._

This had now been 3 years ago. And I hadn't seen him much in that time. Only in school, and I'd only tried to talk to him once, but he walked away not wanting to talk to me. I broke his heart, but he did the same thing to me. So why was I feeling so guilty? Maybe because after I broke up with him, he turned to a wreck, he was a mess, it didn't look like he slept at all, and he never found someone else, or maybe he did, but then it wasn't before we were done with high school.

"T_roy I have to tell you something"_

"_And I don't want to hear it Gabriella" That was the first time I had heard him call me Gabriella, he never used my real name. It was always princess, angel, beauty, beautiful, babe, baby, Bella, Brie, Gabby, everything else than my name._

"_But Troy"_

"_Gabriella I don't wanna hear it" and with that he left. Leaving me devastated, I had to tell him this, it was really important._

"Mommy, mommy" it was my 2 year old son Alexander calling for me.

"Hey buddy what is it?"

"Emma's hurt outside" I ran outside as fast as possible. All I could think of was my little girl hurt. Yes that's right I have twins. Emma and Alexander or Alex and Em for short. They are Troy's; unfortunately he got me knocked up before he cheated on me. Well actually it's kinda lucky 'cause I wouldn't change my kids for anything.

"MOMMY" Emma screamed crying out loud.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Foot" she said pointing to her left food.

"Well I think we have to get to the hospital"

"I picked her up, and Alex followed me, I took the keys and we rushed out to the car, driving to the hospital.

I walked to the desk carrying Emma in one arm and holding Alex hand with my free hand..

"Can I help you Mrs.." The woman by the desk asked.

"Ms" I corrected.

"Oh sorry, how may I help you?"

"I think my daughter's foot is broken"

"Name?" she asked me.

"Emma Anne Bolton" Yep she had gotten Troy's last name; well they are Troy's kids too aren't they?

"Well you may take a seat in the waiting room, and I'll call you up when there is someone ready to take a look on your daughter.

We waited for 20 minutes when they finally called.

"Emma Anne Bolton"

"That's us" I said to Alex and Emma and we walked to the desk again.

"Go down the hall to number 12 on your right side"

"Thanks" I said and we walked down the hall, me still carrying Em, because she couldn't walk with that foot.

When we came in a man was sitting there waiting for us, I didn't see his face clearly, because he was sitting with his back to us. And I really had to go to the bathroom.

"Buddy stay here and wait for me I just need to go to the bathroom"

"Okay" Alex said and nodded his head as I left.

_Troy's point of view_

Today I had to look at a little girl who might have broken her foot. And I may say she was the cutest little girl I had ever seen. She had long dark, curly hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. She also had a bother or I assumed it was, 'cause they had the same face, but his hair was more golden brown and he had chocolate brown eyes. I didn't see their mother 'cause she had left before I even got a glance of her.

"Where did your mother go?" I asked the boy.

"Bathroom" he said smiling at me.

"Well I guess we just have to start without her. So which foot hurts?" I asked the little girl.

"This" she said pointing at her left foot.

"Well does this hurt?" I said touching it a few places.

"Yes" she said, as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No Sweetie don't cry" I said trying to calm her down. "You're name is Emma right?" she nodded.

"And your last name is Bolton I see" she nodded.

"Well mine is too" I said smiling.

"Are you're our daddy?" Emma asked looking at me?

"No sweetie I'm not, unfortunately"

"Well mom says daddy's last name's also Bolton" the guy told me.

"And what's your name boy"

"Alexander David Bolton" I was shocked. And then the mother of the children walked in…

"Bella?"

_Gabriella's POV_

"That was the first time for over 3 years I had heard someone call me that, and the only person that ever had was.. him.

"Troy?" I was surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because my daughter might have broken her foot" I picked Alex up as he looked at me.

"Mommy that daddy?" Alex asked me pointing at Troy.

"Same last name" Emma said.

"They are right aren't they?" Troy asked looking me right in the eyes.

I nodded I couldn't say anything about this, and tears began to ran down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to"

"When?" he began to speak louder.

"About 3 years ago, but you didn't want to hear what I had to say"

"Well we have to talk this through, but right now, we have to take an X-ray picture of this little princess's foot. Emma giggled as Troy called her that, and I remembered when it was me who he was calling princess.

We all walked to another room, but me and Alex had to stay outside until Emma was done with X-ray.

Troy came out carrying Emma and told me her foot was broken, we walked back to the other room, and Troy put a bandage on her foot.

"How come you're already a doctor? I asked out of nothing.

"Well actually I'm not, I'm studying medicine, but right now I've got an internship here at the hospital for 2 months, and then afterwardsI'm going back to studying.

"Oh" was all I said.

"Done" Troy said to Emma as he smiled. She gave him a hug and I could see how happy that made him.

I placed Alex on the floor, and walked over to carry Emma, the hospital didn't have any crutches for someone at her age, so I guess I had to carry her around the house for 3 weeks.

"C'mon Alex we have to go" I said as I was walking out of the room.

"Thanks Troy" I said smiling at him.

"Brie wait"

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Meet me at starbucks at 4pm, without them" he said looking at Emma and Alex. "I have to talk to you alone.

I nodded and walked out. Well I guess I had to make my mom look out for Emma and Alex, but luckily for me. She also loved when she had to babysit them. When we got home I dialed her number.

"Hello"

"Hey mami"

"Oh Gabriella sweetie how are you?"

"I'm great, but Emma has broken her left foot"

"She did what?"

"She broke her foot, but mom she's fine. I was just wondering if you could babysit them today. I have to go meet someone"

"Who is it? Is it a boy? And is it someone I know?"

"It is a boy and I'll tell you who it is another day"

"Is it a date?" My mom was actually really excited about this; she had wanted me to find someone for ages to help look out for Alex and Em.

"No mom it's not a date, I'll see you soon" I hung up.

At 4 o'clock I came to starbucks and saw Troy sitting at a table. I walked slowly over to him, not knowing what he wanted to talk about.

"Hey Troy" I said sitting down on the other side of the table so I was looking right in to his eyes.

"Hey Brie" he said looking down at the table.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"Well I tried to, but you said you didn't want to hear it"

"You could have called me, tried to find me, tried talking to me at the school more times, but you didn't why?"

"Well I was sure you didn't want to have anything to do with me, so I thought I would just make it easy, by not keep trying. It hurt me like hell, just trying to tell you one time"

"Well I'm sure it didn't hurt you as much as it did me, when you broke up with me" I could hear in his tone that he was getting more angry, but also sad.

"Oh the same way you hurt me!"

"What do you mean? You were the one who hurt me, and not the other way"

"Oh so you don't think that cheating is to hurt someone?"

"Cheating? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You cheated on me!"

"No I didn't, I would never do that to you"

"But they said.. that's why.."

"Who said what?" He was getting confused and the way he looked at me told me he had actually no idea what I was talking about.

"Alyson, Sam and Megan told me you had slept with another girl, the same day you had to go out of town for your uncle's birthday" tears came up in my eyes and Troy noticed.

"Brie I would never cheat on you, I love you too much, and you mean the world to me"

"You love me?" I was actually surprised; I only thought he loved me back then but not anymore.

"Of course I do, you broke my heart, because you took your love away from me, but that doesn't mean I didn't love you"

I began to cry. "I feel so stupid thinking you would ever cheat on me, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alexander and Emma. But hey I gave Alex 3 of your names, and Emma also got your last name, so I guess that has to mean something to you" I cried harder.

"It does" he wiped away my tears and took my hands looking right in to my eyes, giving me his million dollar smile. "I love you Brie"

I took a breath, tears still running down my cheeks. "I love you too Troy and I always have, even though I though you broke my heart with cheating on me, when actually it was myself who hurt me thinking you cheated…." He placed a finger on my mouth.

"Brie you talk too much" he said smiling. "I don't blame you, I mean if I thought you had cheated on me, my heart would be broken too"

"So you're not mad about me not telling I was pregnant?"

"No I'm just glad I finally found out, even though I wish it would be on another term"

"Well yeah Emma breaking a foot isn't the best thing that happened, that means I have to carry her everywhere"

"Well I could help you"

"What are you talking about Bolton?"

"This" he leaned over the table kissing me passionately, for the first time in 3 years I finally touch the lips of the man I loved.

"So you're saying you want us to move in together?"

"Well that was what I had in mind"

"Well I'm accepting your offer, then I let Emma stick to you, so I don't have to carry her" I said smiling.

"Well I'd be happy to spend all that time with our children that I can, and you know I would love them just as much as I love you"

"Yeah I do, I never thought there could be a better father for someone's children than you"

"Well then what do you say? Let's go get our children"

"Where exactly are they?"

"At my mom's"

"Your moms?"

"Yeah she'll be happy to see you"

We drove to my moms and were met by 2 happy children.

"Mommy" Alex said running over to us, and Em was crawling over to us as well.

"Why you so happy Alex?" I asked smiling at him.

He pointed at Troy and smiled. "Daddy?"

"Yes buddy I'm your daddy" Troy said and lifted Alex.

My mom came out from the kitchen and when she Troy she got really surprised.

"Hi Troy" she actually said smiling, but her smile faded as she remembered what he had done to me.

"Hi Gina" he said smiling.

"Gabriella why is he here? After everything he did to you"

"Mom he didn't do anything, it was a misunderstanding"

"Oh thank god" She smiled and gave Troy a hug. "You have no idea what a mess she has been without you. She could not have found a better man"

"Thanks Gina"

Troy moved in with Gabriella. And he was being the best father on the planet, he was so loving and caring and Alex and Em loved him extremely much.

They had now been together again, for 2 months.

"I love you Troy Alexander David Bolton"

"I love you too Gabriella Anne Montez"

Troy and Emma came running over to their parents who were sitting on the couch.

"We love you too" They said in unison. And jumped up to them, as Troy and Gabriella started tickling them.

This was their perfectly ever after.


End file.
